deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Julius Caesar vs Yue Fei
Julius Caesar:The Greatest Roman leader who turned Rome into Empire. VS Yue Fei:The briliant tactician who was ready to give his life for his country. Who...is...Deadliest!? First,Julius Caesar(100 BC-44 BC)was a Roman general and statesman. He played a critical role in the gradual transformation of the Roman Republic into the Roman Empire. In 60 BC, Caesar entered into a political alliance with Crassus and Pompey that was to dominate Roman politics for several years. Their attempts to amass power through populist tactics were opposed within the Roman Senate by the conservative elite, among them Cato the Younger with the frequent support of Cicero. Caesar's conquest of Gaul, completed by 51 BC, extended Rome's territory to the English Channel and the Rhine. Caesar became the first Roman general to cross both when he built a bridge across the Rhine and conducted the first invasion of Britain. These achievements granted him unmatched military power and threatened to eclipse Pompey's standing. The balance of power was further upset by the death of Crassus in 53 BC. Political realignments in Rome finally led to a standoff between Caesar and Pompey, the latter having taken up the cause of the Senate. Ordered by the senate to stand trial in Rome for various charges, Caesar marched from Gaul to Italy with his legions, crossing the Rubicon in 49 BC. This sparked a civil war from which he emerged as the unrivaled leader of the Roman world. {C}After assuming control of government, he began extensive reforms of Roman society and government. He centralised the bureaucracy of the Republic and was eventually proclaimed "dictator in perpetuity". A group of senators, led by Marcus Junius Brutus, assassinated the dictator on the Ides of March (15 March) 44 BC, hoping to restore the constitutional government of the Republic. However, the result was a series of civil wars, which ultimately led to the establishment of the permanent Roman Empire by Caesar's adopted heir Octavius (later known as Augustus). Much of Caesar's life is known from his own accounts of his military campaigns, and other contemporary sources, mainly the letters and speeches of Cicero and the historical writings of Sallust. The later biographies of Caesar by Suetonius and Plutarch are also major sources. Caesar leads his assault with: Now,Yue Fei(1003-1142)was reportedly born to a poor family and join the military at a young age. He excelled in the martial arts, reportable being ambidextrous, and could fire a a bow equally well with both hands and was a master at spear play. Through out his military career he advanced in rank and increased the size of his army, leading many successful military campaigns. Eventually corrupt officials had him imprisoned, and he lived out his final days in prison. He was eventually killed in prison but it's not entirely certain how, multiple sources claiming several different ways. Yue Fei counter attack with: My Edges Short Range:Julius Caesar:Crocea Mors,people said that cuts and stabs better,also Jian cannot penetrate Lorica Segmentata,throw in the bag the fact that can be used a combo with the scutum. Mid:Edge Yue Fei:He wins only because his spear is more versatile and its a foot longer. Long:Edge Julius Caesar:Arcus is lighter and its easier to carry,also don't reduce a fatigue. Special:Edge Julius Caesar:Pugio's wider blade give him a option to kill better. X-Factors: Tactics:Caesar 96,Fei 86:Caesar won more battles and he become a dictator. Armor:Caesar 97,Fei 37:Caesar Lorica Segmentata and scutum are better than leather scales. Brutality:Caesar 95,Fei 86:Caesar killed with no mercy,Yue showed sometimes mercy. Audicity:Caesar 90,Fei 94:Both are brave but Fei fight to dead for country. Battle ends on 6th June. Battle will be 5 vs 5. I will take only serious votes,don't spam and no rude comments. Battle Simulation The battle begins somewhere in China as Yue and 4 of his Song warriors are training and meditating,some where training with their jians,other with their bow.Not far Caesar,3 Legionaries and 1 Centurion are marching towards them,in the next moment Caesar gives and order to his men to aim the bows and make a rain of arrows,after shooting the arrows one of the Song warriors in the chest. Yue:1234 Caesar:12345 Meanwhile,Yue aim his Manchu bow and shot one of legionaries between the eyes. Yue:1234 Caesar:1234 Then Caesar pulls out his Crocea Mors and charge with his legionaries and centurion,Yue and his song warriors made a tactic to charge,but suddenly Caesar gave an order to his man to make a testudo formation to block the qiangs,but one of the legionaries get too late in the formation and gets stab in the face with qiang,in the same time a centurion stab a song warrior with his hasta. Yue:123 Caesar:123 Then Yue sneaks behind the centurion with his dao gam and stab him in the neck,in the same time one of song warriors gets stab in the heart with Caesar's Croceas Mors,then turns and smack another Song warrior with his scutum and then finally cut his throat. Yue:1 Caesar:12 Then Yue pulls out his jian and charge at the last legionary,first he kick him in the head,knocking his helmet and slash across the neck with his jian. Yue:1 Caesar:1 Then Yue turned around and saw Caesar charging at him and the both begin a dual,first Caesar tried to smack Yue with his scutum but Yue doge it,the Yue slash across Caesar's arm and he dropped his Crocea Mors,then you knock him from balance.Then Yue prepares to kill Caesar except Caesar pulls out his pugio, and stab Yue in the chest killing him. Yue: Caesar:1 Then Caesar gets up with his bloody pugio and roars "Veni,Vidi,Vici!"(I came,I saw,I conquered) in victory. Expert's Opinion Caesar won because he dominates the the fight both in close and long range,he had a better x-factors and armor then Yue,Yue only won in mid range and audicity. Category:Blog posts